


Find A Way

by SapphireMoon0830



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMoon0830/pseuds/SapphireMoon0830
Summary: One-shot, post "May the Best One Win"Magnum didn't let Higgins just walk out the door after she tells him she's going back to the UK.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

> Find A Way  
> A/N: One-shot, post “May the Best One Win”  
> Disclaimer – I own nothing.

_Hold on, what's the rush, what's the rush- we're not done, are we?_  
_Cause I don't need to change this atmosphere we've made if you can stay one more hour,_  
_Can you stay one more hour?_  
_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me,_  
_You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay._  
_[Find A Way, Safety Suit]_

* * *

He watched her walk slowly down the lawn, headed towards their group of friends gathered near the beach. _She’s beautiful_ , the thought rushing through his mind, despite the bitter, crushing disappointment that had taken up residence in his stomach. It had been there since she’d told him she was going to marry TC, and now – that she wasn’t going to marry anyone and was going to go back to the UK – he felt vaguely nauseous with it. He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and trying to get control of himself. _We have another five days to figure this out_ , he thought, lecturing himself. He refocused on his partner, still about halfway to the group, when she suddenly paused; her hands quickly coming up to wipe away something from her face, before resuming her pace towards the beach. His heart squeezed when he realized – she was crying. _Oh, Higgy_ \- he felt his legs start to move in her direction, and he was halfway to her before he even realized he’d been running.  
  
“Juliet,” he called, and she turned, the smile on her face so clearly forced that he felt that squeezing pressure in his chest again that had driven him after her.  
  
“Thomas,” she started, cutting off as he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. They did not usually shy away from incidental physical contact – but this was different, desperate. She froze for a moment, but relaxed, her arms circling him and gripping his jacket. “Thomas,” she started again, but he shook his head vehemently.  
  
“I know, Higgy.” He kept his arms around her but pulled back enough to look her in the eyes. “I’m sorry, about what I said – about being done. We’re not. We’ve got a few days still; I’m not giving up.” The words bubbled out of him, and he felt her tremble. Her eyes were suspiciously moist, and she blinked rapidly. Her smile was sad, but at least was genuine.  
  
“I don’t – Thomas – I don’t even know what to say. I just don’t want to get our hopes up.” She shook her head, taking a deep breath. “I cocked this up, didn’t I?” She huffed, blinking rapidly again. She rested her hands on his chest. “Thomas Magnum, you are a good man. I appreciate everything you’ve done, but Thomas-” he shook his head again, cutting her off.  
  
“At least five more days, Higgy. Don’t – don’t tell me not to hope. Okay?” She sighed, her gaze dropping to their feet. Momentarily she sighed, nodding, and met his gaze.  
  
“Okay, Thomas.” She gently patted his chest, before gently pulling away from his grasp. “I have to go tell TC and everyone,” she tilted her head towards the beach, before resuming her walk. He nodded, falling into step beside her. It was clear that someone had noticed them – TC and Rick were standing together, Kumu, Shammy and Gordon had taken seats where the ceremony was supposed to have been. He watched her wring her hands together. “Oh, God,” she mumbled, Thomas barely picking up the words.  
  
“It will be okay,” he murmured quietly. “They’re gonna understand.” His reassurance did not seem to calm her, and she practically bolted away from him, headed for TC. Magnum could tell from the look on TC’s face he had some idea of what was coming – but he found himself averting his gaze as TC had tenderly taken Juliet’s hand and led her further away from the crowd, disappearing behind some bushes and trees for some privacy. Magnum joined the others, sliding into a seat next to Kumu. Rick sat down next to him.  
  
“She figured out she couldn’t do it,” Rick guessed gently, squeezing Thomas’ shoulder. He nodded. Kumu sighed, reaching her arm around Magnum to give him a side hug.  
  
“Thanks, but – she’s – Juliet, she needs everyone right now.” Magnum shook his head, somewhat resigned. “She feels terrible about this, I can tell. You know Higgy, she doesn’t want a fuss made over her.”  
  
“We’re her friends,” Katsumoto responded. “We wouldn’t judge her or hold this against her somehow,” and Rick, Shammy and Kumu nodded in agreement. Magnum smiled at the detective, nodding, but did not say anything. He had spotted TC heading back towards them and had made motions to rise but TC waved him back down. Instead of joining them, TC approached the Kahu, saying a few words and then shaking the man’s hand. TC then approached the group of friends, as the Kahu started collecting his things before heading back to his car.  
  
“How’s our girl?” Shammy asked, and TC smiled.  
  
“She’s gonna be okay. I told her I’d give her a minute or so and then come get her.” TC sighed, and Magnum stood, gripping TC’s shoulder.  
  
“Thanks, brother.” TC nodded, gripping Magnum’s shoulder in return. “Are you okay, TC?”  
  
“Yeah. Just feel for my Higgy-baby.” Magnum nodded. “I’m gonna go see if she’s ready to join us.” TC clapped Thomas on the shoulder one more time and headed back towards where he had left the majordomo. Thomas watched as Higgins emerged with TC, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. While he thought she might fool the rest of the group, he could tell that she had been crying again. He had to tamp down the desire to run to her as he had earlier. TC and Higgins paused, TC murmuring something in her ear. She gave him a smile, clearly moved, and reached up to give TC a kiss on the cheek. Magnum averted his eyes, uncomfortable with the varying emotions that rose in him. _I am NOT jealous she kissed him_ , the flash went through his mind, and he tried to school his expression appropriately as TC and Higgins joined the group.  
  
“I’m… I’m so sorry, everyone,” Juliet said quietly, shrugging. Rick smiled at her, pulling her into a hug. TC was quick to join, and Rick reached back and grabbed Thomas to join. Kumu, Gordon and Shammy surrounded them.  
  
“No apologies needed, Juliet.” Kumu said fondly. “We are going to enjoy being together this afternoon, just like we would have if you’d decided to marry TC. We’re a family.” Everyone concurring together on Kumu’s statement finally brought a real smile to Higgins’ face.  
  
“Well, then, let’s eat!” TC said jovially, and the group headed off to the food table, already set up. Magnum found himself standing next to Higgins, who just watched her friends as they started grabbing plates, Shammy and Kumu laughing at something Rick said. She had the same expression on her face as when he had found her earlier, staring into the mirror in her study.  
  
“Higgy?” Magnum prompted softly, his fingers brushing her forearm. She startled but smiled. “Okay?” She gave a small laugh.  
  
“Honestly? No. I’m… mortified. That I let this get this far. But, overwhelmed, that I have such wonderful people in my life.” She smiled at him, but it was wistful. He shook his head, a fond smile reaching his lips. He reached out, grasping her fingers in his and tugging her towards the group.  
  
“Well, we gotta get the first part of that forgotten – by you,” he teased, “but your ohana is great, so let’s go have a good rest of the evening and relax a bit.”  
  
He wouldn’t deny he’d been pleased she kept her fingers entwined with his while they walked over to join their friends.


End file.
